Don't Waste It
by SeraphimDarkholme
Summary: Tony helps the US government shut down a mutant experimentation facility and the result of him doing so is finding love where he least expected it. Tony StarkXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics, Iron Man, X-Men, or any of the afore mentioned's affiliates. this is a work of pure entertainment, so please do not sue me because I am not making any money off of this.

_I don't know how long I've been here or why I'm even still alive but something in my gut tells me that for some reason I will play a key role in the war between humans and mutants. I only know that I wish they would let me out of this hell hole of a cell and allow me to see my family. I don't even know if they are still alive, but I know one thing. When I get out of here, I will kill the people who put me here._

Hank McCoy was sitting in an office in the White House when Tony Stark walked into the room.

"Hello Mr. Stark," Hank said extending his hand. "How are you, please have a seat."

Tony sat down and looked at him.

"So," Tony said looking at him. "Why am I here?"

"I brought you here to ask for your help," Ambassador McCoy said grimly. "There is a mutant experimentation facility that is operating in a small backwoods town call Southville, Georgia. Appearently all the mutants who escaped wound up dead with in hours of escaping due to circumstances that remain unknown, how ever the latest victim was not completely destroyed and revealed a miniature microchip with one uncharred section of the victim's brain. The technology is a little too advanced for our scientists to analyze so we were hoping that you could analyze it for us."

"Sounds like you have a superconductor," Tony said as he fiddled with a White House pen. "And from the conditions of the bodies I would say that I'm right, but one question, how do you know that they are mutants."

"Because" Hank replied grimly. "The only thing identifiable on their bodies were an adamantium dog tag stating that they were mutants and then giving them an identification number."

Tony looked at the ground then at Hank.

"I'm sorry," Tony said not wanting to make Hank relive that memory. "But sure I'll help you. Just tell me where to start."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics, Iron Man, X-Men, or any of the afore mentioned's affiliates. this is a work of pure entertainment, so please do not sue me because I am not making any money off of this.

_I don't know how long I've been here or why I'm even still alive but something in my gut tells me that for some reason I will play a key role in the war between humans and mutants. I only know that I wish they would let me out of this hell hole of a cell and allow me to see my family. I don't even know if they are still alive, but I know one thing. When I get out of here, I will kill the people who put me here._

A day after visiting with Hank McCoy Tony had already finished his analysis of the microchip.

"Oscorp," He said throwing the results on the table. "The only factory I know to make something so lethal and happily sell it on the black market with everyone's approval."

"That's good to know," Hank said looking at the results. "But what does all of this mean, what is it made of?"

"Glad you asked," Tony replied as he pointed a stylus at the smart board. "It means that Oscorp is currently selling a chip that if placed in the right part of the brain can cause a person to quite literally self destruct in the manner that would kill them. And what it's made of is a highly experimental superconductor known as Osirium X."

"X?" Hank asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Tony replied looking at one of the military men guarding the room. "Appearently one of your boys from Area 51 sold Oscorp some old extra-terrestrial metal from the contol panels thus resulting in element or I think, no I know, alloy compound as in unidentified alloy, unidentified compound..."

Tony was about to say something when Hank shot him a look.

"And," Tony said as he diverted his attention from ridiculing his collegues lack of intelligence to the matter at hand. "I think that I can help you find the facility."

Hank perked up and looked at Tony.

"When do you think that you could find the facility?" Hank asked with his voice full of hope.

"As soon as your boys are armed and ready to go." Tony replied stuffing his hands into his pockets.

* * *

Tony was in his Iron suit and waiting for Hank and the his military team at the meeting point.

"Glad you all could make it." Tony said as Iron Man. "I am detecting an extremely high amount of energy coming from under Funeral Hill. Follow me."

The team followed Tony to what appeared to be a power station.

"I think your GPS is off bucket brain," One of the soldiers said. "Cause this is a power station not a mutant facility."

Tony took a few steps back and started moving his chest RT into position. Everyone stood back as his blast revealed that there was a huge room under what they once thought to be the power station.

"No," Tony said when the soilder passed him. "My GPS is fine, your intelligence is just turned off."

People had already began to scurry toward exit points when Tony blew a hole into the top of the facility, but as the task force began to pour in they really began to run. Tony began to scan for the facility's energy source when he began to hear screams of pain. Quickly he looked around and scanned the area for people with an electronic device on their person. It didn't take him long to find a man with a look of sadistic pleasure on his face as he caused the people he had imprisioned pain. Despite the smoke and the rubble he managed to take the guy down with one shot from his shoulder guns.

The man coward away trying to get away from Tony, but he wasn't fast enough. Angrily Tony jerked the man to his feet.

"Where is the power source?" Tony demanded as his grip on the man's neck began to tighten.

"You can't shut it off," The man replied laughing. "If you try to turn it off you will cause the source to self destruct!"

Tony didn't find the situation very funny, so he knocked the man out and began to scan for the strongest concentration of power in the facility.

Hank was busy bashing skulls when Tony chimed in on the comm system.

"I think I found the power source," Tony said as he faced the room. "However, I don't think I can do this by myself."

"Why?" Hank asked as he kicked one guy in the head.

"Because," Tony said as he looked in a large glass case. "The power source is a person."

"I'll be there soon," Hank said as he threw another man to the ground. "Just give me a minute."

Tony walked around the tank where the young woman was being kept. She had multiple tubes and hoses and other things connecting her to different machines, which did God knows what to her. Tony turned around when he heard Hank walk in.

"My God," Hank said as he rushed over to the tank. "What have they done to this poor girl?"

"I don't know," Tony said as he scanned the area with his Iron suit. "But her body is producing more energy than my arclight."

Hank walked around the tank and mentally traced where each wire, tube, and cable lead. After about what seemed like an eternity of searching he found the tube that lead to a paralytic solution.

"Alright," Hank said in concentration. "Leave every system on right now, I am about to remove the paralytic drug from her, so I'll need you to guard us right now."

Tony nodded and stood outside of the door way. After about fifteen minutes of working the lights suddenly started to flicker before finally shutting off completely.

Hank walked out carrying a young woman. They were almost out of the building when the girl looked around and looked up at Hank.

"Is everyone out?" She managed to rasp out.

"Pardon me?" Hank asked looking down at her in shock.

"Is everyone out yet?" She asked one more time.

Tony looked at Hank and motioned that he had this one.

"We have everyone who is alive out." Tony said softly. "The others weren't so lucky."

She looked up at the sun filled sky and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Put me down." She said forcefully.

"Madam I must protest..." Hank said before realizing that her body temperature was gradually rising.

He quickly put her down and stood back as a huge rush of cold hit him and she began to glow.

"What's happening?" Hank yelled as icicles began to form around them.

"She's draining energy from her surroundings," Tony yelled back in explaination. "I think she's gonna blow!"

* * *

The head of the facility was getting data off of his computer when he saw the security cameras. Fear filled his eyes as he realized that she had escaped. Quickly he looked to the sides of her and realized that even his presidential grade bunker would be useless for the blast she was about to release.

* * *

As the energy in her body built up to a critical point she began to levitate off of the ground and she flew right into the facility.

"Are all of your people out?" She asked as she looked at Hank with glowing eyes.

"Yes." He replied unable to say anything else, not out of fear, but out of awe.

Tony watched as she flew into the building.

"Her energy readings are off the charts," He said as he watched her enter. "Most supernovas don't give off that much energy."

"Yet," Hank said as he stood in awe of the now glowing white plasmic figure. "She manages to maintain it within a highly confined area."

"Let's hope she can do that now!" Tony yelled as his sensors indicated a huge release in energy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't Waste It**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics, Iron Man, X-Men, or any of the before mentioned companies affiliates. this is a work of pure entertainment, so please do not sue me because I am not making any money off of this.**_

Luckily for everyone around the young lady was able to contain her blast, however the power of her blast was indeed something to be feared. The building was completely disintegrated and the only thing left was a giant area of molten soil. As she was about to fall out of the air Tony caught her.

"Her vital signs are stable," Tony told Hank. "But we need to get her to a hospital stat before they begin to faulter, right now her body is in a state of complete flux."

Hank looked at Tony for a moment.

"Most hospital's won't take mutants," He said sighing. "Besides she needs a far more updated facility than what's around here has to offer."

Tony thought for a minute.

"Fine," He said as his suit fed him her vitals on a constant basis. "I'll take her to my place, we meet back in Malibu."

Hank was about to say something but Tony had already flown away.

* * *

The young woman lay on a bed in one of Tony's home's rooms. Jarvis put her vitals on display in what appeared to be a picture just above the head board of her bed.

"What's the damage Jarvis?" Tony asked as he looked at the young woman.

"Minor epidermis damage caused by needles and other unidentifiable object," Javis stated. "Her body is currently absorbing thermal energy from her surroundings in order to more efficiently heal itself, also her her body is eminating an amount of energy over one hundered times higher than the normal human."

"Why are we currently feeling the effects of it?" Tony asked as he looked at her.

"Her core is the main source," Jarvis replied. "Her body is eminating but her external organs make it impossible for us to feel the effects negatively."

"So her skin, hair, nails, and eyes are all acting like radiation buffers?" Tony mused to himself. "So what kind of energy does she release?"

"Unkown." Jarvis replied flatly.

"Unknown," Tony retorted in disbelief. "How can it be unknown, it's simple, it's either kinetic energy, nuclear energy, concussive force energy, or electrical slash plasmic energy?"

"Then it is all sir," Jarvis replied again. "The energy in her body has the potential to do all of the things that you have mentioned."

"So," Tony replied as he paced back and forth. "What you're telling me is that it is a type of morphing energy, that it can change it's properties at her will?"

"Yes sir," Jarvis replied in his tired mechanized voice. "Do you have anymore questions or would you like to keep her awake any longer?"

"She's awake?" Tony asked in confusion. "How long has she been awake?"

"The whole time sir," Jarvis replied. "Her mind is awake, her body however is in a state of sleep."

"Cool," He said as he looked her over. "Well, call me when all of her is awake."

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied as Tony left.

* * *

Tony was about to pour himself a cup of coffee when his door bell, more like heavy metal, rang.

"Who is it?" Tony asked as a voice came through the comm system.

"Ambassador McCoy." Hank replied Calmly. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Tony replied. "Jarvis please open the door, and tell Pepper that she needs to come in early tomorrow."

"Of course sir," Jarvis stated sarcastically. "It is not like I was programmed to do anything else."

"Thank you Jarvis." Tony replied rolling his eyes.

Hank walked into the room and smiled politely at Tony.

"So," Hank asked as he looked at Tony. "How is the young woman?"

"Strange," Tony replied as he made a motion offer of coffee to Hank. "Her body appearently creates and eminates a morphilogical energy, and she can be asleep in body but awake in mind and vice versa."

"An incredibly rare type of mutation," Hank said as he sipped his coffee. "The only known cases of mutant with energy producing abilities were highly limited to one kind of energy and also limited to how much they can use at one time."

"Well," Tony said as he poured himself a glass of scotch. "It appears that she may have used too much energy when she anihlated that facility we liberated."

"On the contrary," Jarvis chimed in with his ususal sarcastic tone. "Her body is fine she's simply sleeping off abnormally large amounts of seditive."

"How much sedative was in her system?" Hank asked as he tapped his chin.

"Enough to sedate two men of your current weight and height." Jarvis said flatly.

"She's a trooper," Tony said trying to hide his shock. "So Jarvis why pipping in all of the sudden?"

"She's awake sir." Jarvis said ending the verbal conversation.

Tony and Hank looked at each other before heading down to the lab.

When the elevator opened they saw the young woman looking at her reflection in the glass. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at her self.

"They cut my hair," She said crying as she ran her fingers through her four inches long hair. "I was growing it out for my mother, she's taking chemo and needed a wig, our hair was a perfect color match and they took it away, it was sixteen inches long before he sold me."

Hank and Tony looked at each other then at her. They didn't know how to respond, but they both knew that what ever had happened to her, the damage would be almost irreversable. Tony took the first step.

"They can't hurt you anymore," He said as he slowly approached her. "You're safe here, I promise."

She slowly turned to face him.

"I may be safe," She said with a dark sad smile. "But the memories will always hurt."

Tony looked at Hank.

"May be we can help," He said as he inched toward her. "I'm a good listener and so is he, we can help."

She nodded and sat on the medical bed. What Tony and Hank were about to hear would change their outlooks on the human-mutant war forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Don't Waste It_**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Fox Industries, Marvel Comics, or any of the before mentioned companies affiliates, please do not sue me for every thing I'm worth because I am flat broke as a joke._**

"My step-father and I never got along at all, but since he was the only man I had ever known as a male father figure in my life I referred to him as Dad," She said as her eyes became dim. "But it wasn't until mom became sick that he really began to hate me so one night while I was asleep he grabbed me out of the bed and loaded me up in the back of his truck and drove me to a small shack in the woods."

Tears began to fill her eyes and her breathing became heavier.

"He told me that his friends had paid him for a good time and that I had better damn give them one," She said trying to hold her tears back. "He tied me to the bed and let his friends in the room, the first guy was green with sapphire eyes, but apparently his mutation didn't help him because when he tried to... r-r-rape me I exploded. When I woke up there was nothing left for miles except for government officials who were called in about the explosion , I killed ten people that day my step-father included."

She started to sob uncontrollably and Tony tried to pat her on the back.

"P-p-please don't t-t-touch me," She sobbed. "I-I-It hurts to be touched."

Tony quickly retracted his hand and looked at Hank.

"Hey I'm going to go talk with the big guy over here for a minute okay," Tony said as he led Hank out. "I'll be back."

"So," Tony asked Hank quietly. "What do you think we should do from here?"

"Let her talk some more," Hank whispered. "It will help her heal."

"Nobody ever truly heals from an experience like torture," Tony whispered harshly. "Believe me I know!"

"I understand that," Hank replied calmly. "That's why I think that it would be best if you shared your experience with her."

"Are you insane," Tony whispered harshly. "Compared to what's happened to her my experience is a walk in the damn park!"

"In your eyes that may be true," Hank explained calmly. "But in her eyes it may be the guiding light on her path to healing."

"Well thank you for that compliment ," Tony whispered harshly. "But if you haven't noticed I'm not exactly healing leader material."

"Tony don't down yourself that way." Hank said in an attempt to calm Tony.

"Really," Tony replied. "I spend most of my time drinking, I wake up I drink, I eat lunch I drink, I get bored I drink, I get happy I drink, I get sad I drink, MY COCKTAIL HOUR STARTS BEFORE SIX O'CLOCK!"

"What's wrong with cocktail hour before six o'clock?" Hank asked calmly.

"BECAUSE," Tony replied out of frustration. "IT'S SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!"

Hank looked at Tony for a moment before placing a hand on his collegue's shoulder.

"Have considered joining Alcoholics Anonymous?" Hank asked Tony seriously.

Tony was about to respond when Jarvis piped into the conversation.

"Pardon my interrupting this thrilling discussion," Jarvis said in a dry tone. "But is here to see you sir."

"What," Tony replied in slight shock. "Why, why is she here?"

"Because Sir," Jarvis said dryly. "She is worried that there is something wrong."

"What would make her think that some thing is wrong?" Tony demanded as he looked at a small screen.

"Because Sir," Jarvis replied sarcastically. "It appears that you only call her to tell her to arrive to work early is when there is some type of distress."

"Thank you Jarvis you can let Pepper in to see me now." Tony replied as he punched some numbers in on his key pad. "And as for you Hank would you mind sitting with our friend as I go explain to Pepper what's going on here?"

"No," Hank replied with an understanding nod. "Of course not."

Tony walked in a saw Pepper pacing madly in his living room.

"Tony what's wrong," Pepper asked wildly. "Are you hurt, is some one out of jail again..."

"No, no, and no," Tony replied as he tried to calm Pepper down. "I'm just going to need you help to take care of a guest."

"A guest," Pepper replied miffed. "I thought we discussed this, if you're going to sleep around..."

"She's a real guest," Tony replied quickly. " and I rescued her from a mutant experimentation facility and because of her mutation this is the best place for her to be right now."

"Really," Pepper asked unsure of what to think. "So if I peek into that room I'm going to find a tall blue man and a woman in there?"

"Yes," Tony said in relief. "But keep it down, she's still kind of weak from the being used as a power source so she may be asleep."

"Right," Pepper said as she peeked through the door. "Oh my God you weren't lying, is she okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Right now," Tony said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I need you to go enjoy the rest of your day off, me and Hank can manage things here until tomorrow, all right?"

"No," Pepper replied as she shook her head. "I can't just leave right now, I mean you need me."

"And I need you too," Tony said as he kissed her forehead. "But I need you well rested and happy, so let me and Hank take care of everything and you go relax okay."

"Fine," Pepper replied pouting. "But I'm going to get her clothing sizes before I leave so that I can have some thing ready for her when I come in tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said as he walked her to her car. "Love you babe, drive safe, bye."

Tony watched as her car disappeared then he walked back into the mansion. He was about to walk into her room when Hank stopped him.

"She's sleeping," Hank said quietly. "Jarvis says that she is asleep in both body and mind so I think she should be fine for the time being."

"Right," Tony replied as he rubbed his stomach. "Well I'm going to go get some food, I'll be back, does pizza sound good to you?"

Hank nodded and watched as Tony walked away.

"Dear Lord," Hank prayed silently. "If if is your will, please let the decision of me leaving this young woman in the care of this man be a good decision, amen."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Don't Waste It_**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Fox Industries, Marvel Comics, or any of the before mentioned companies affiliates, please do not sue me for every thing I'm worth because I am flat broke as a joke._**

Thinking to herself, Pepper mentally coordinated the young guest's clothing as she laid them out across a neary by chair. She looked at her pale creamy skin and short dark brown hair and decided that emerald green and dark sage were her best colors. Quietly, she tip toed to the door and left to go speak to Tony.

Tony was busy running diagnostics on his latest Iron Man suit.

"Hey Pepper," He said as he looked at the holographic images before him. "Barely heard you come in, so what's bothering you?"

"She's been asleep for over twenty-eight hours," Pepper said as she walked toward Tony. "I don't think that is healthy."

"Jarvis said it's normal," Tony said as he moved the images on the screen. "She lost a lot of energy when she was freed from the facility, it's only normal for her body to replenish it."

"Tony," Pepper said as she turned his head. "There is a huge difference between sleep and hibernation."

"Jarvis said if she sleeps past forty-eight hours then we should worry," Tony said in reassurance. "But until then everything is normal, so stop worrying and just relax."

"Fine," Pepper said sighing. "She gets twenty more hours, but if she's still asleep on hour twenty-one we're calling someone."

"Fine," Tony agreed with a slight grin. "If baby is still asleep by hour twenty-one then we'll call a doctor alright mommy."

"That's not funny Tony." Pepper chided.

"It is to me." Tony said grinning as he watched her pout. "Now go drink some coffee or something, your nervousness is making me nervous."

Pepper smiled and walked away, and Tony continued his work on his Iron suit.

After working all day, Tony decided that should finally shower and get some rest. The hot water felt good on his skin as he let his body relax under the steady flow of steaming water. He was on the verge of falling asleep when Jarvis sounded.

"Sir there is a significant amount of energy eminating from our guest's room." Jarvis said flatly. "I am placing a protective shield around the area until the energy is properly released."

"Shit," Tony said shaking his head. "Have you tried waking her up?"

"Of course not," Jarvis replied sharply. "I would have never computed that idea on my own, when I have attempted to wake her she screams louder and thrashes violently."

Tony wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom, "Jarvis, keep Pepper out of her room for now, and uh, don't let my water get cold."

Running at his top speed, Tony made it to her room with in seconds of Jarvis' notification.

"Please God," Tony silently prayed. "Don't let her energy be radioactive in a bad way, and if it is at least don't make me a Hulk."

Tony pushed the door open and saw her hovering six feet above her bed and glowing with a strange bluish-white light, "Jarvis, what kind of energy is she emitting?"

"It appears that she is emitting arc-light energy sir." Jarvis replied flatly. "Please do wake her, the excessive energy is starting to tickle my circuits."

"Going now Jarvis!" Tony yelled bursting into her room.

Electronics were flickering on and off as Tony dodged whip-like strands of energy.

"Jarvis," Tony said trying to keep his calm. "Bring me my Iron suit."

"Right away sir." Jarvis replied as the command was relayed from Jarvis to Tony's suit.

A strand of energy was about to his Tony when the suit blocked it and began to form around Tony. Quickly he got the suit on and gently shook her awake.

"He kid wake up, hey kid wake up!" He said as he shook her.

Her eyes shot open as she screamed and let out a blast of energy that sent him flying through a wall. Tony got up and shook the rubble and approached her.

"I'm very sorry," She said as tears filled her eyes. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry!"

She curled up on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest.

"It's nothing," Tony said approaching her. "I wanted to expand this room anyway. Knocking out the wall actually gave me an excuse to finally expand."

"I'm dangerous." She said ignoring Tony's attempt at comfort. "I am a menace to normal people, I deserve what I got, I deserve to be locked away."

Tony watched as tears fell down her cheeks but she didn't sob; instead she looked into some far off distance that kept her in a dark state of mind.

"You are not a menace," Tony said putting his hand on her shoulder. "You just don't know your own strength yet."

"I almost killed you!" She snapped at Tony. "What in the hell do you mean I'm not a menace! I can't even sleep without hurting someone! I am a freak of nature!"

Tony firmly grasped her shoulders.

"You are not a freak of nature," Tony said firmly. "I know that I'm not the person to tell you any of this because of my track record with the superhuman registration act, but you are not a freak of nature, you are a young woman who got dealt a very shitty hand in life. Your body did what it had to do to keep itself alive and safe. That makes you human not a freak."

She looked at him for a moment.

"Then why do I feel like a monster?" She said finally sobbing.

Awkwardly Tony held her in his metal clad arms. It wasn't the most comfortable type of comforting, but at this point it was the only comfort he could offer.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Don't Waste It_**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Fox Industries, Marvel Comics, or any of the before mentioned companies affiliates, please do not sue me for every thing I'm worth because I am flat broke as a joke._**

After a week Tony learned something interesting about the new house guest. Unless she used large amounts of energy her body didn't need to sleep as much as a regular human. She spent two or three hours a day asleep . She normally went to sleep at four and woke up at six or seven. Tony had the same sleep schedule but it wasn't as healthy for him as it was her. What amazed him the most though was she finally told them her name. Crystal.

"You need to sleep." She told him one day as she looked out of a window to the shores below. "It's not good for you to share my sleep schedule."

"I live with it though." Tony said adjusting some of the new Iron Suit's schematics. "I have so far."

"It's taking a toll on you," She said looking at the waves. "Taking care of me, I can see it in your eyes and hers."

"Pepper," Tony said looking at Crystal. "Nah, she's used to taking care of me-"

"I'm not you," Crystal said hugging her arms to her chest. "I'm something else entirely."

She looked at Tony and walked away. Tony was about to follow her when his data pad beeped. It was an emergency distress signal.

"Hey Crystal," Tony said looking her in the eye. "A group of Latverian pirates has a cruise ship hostage, I'll be back if you need anything Pepper will be glad to help you."

He rushed off leaving Crystal standing there looking blankly into space. She looked outside at the ground below. She touched the window and looked outside once more.

Pepper was busy tapping away at her data pad, arranging Tony's meetings-despite the fact she was no longer his assistant- when she heard glass shatter. She ran to the main room and found the main view window busted out from the inside. She immediately looked down and saw Crystal's clothes laying on the ground below. She knew Tony was busy with a mission so she called the next best person.

"Hi Rhodey," Pepper said trying to maintain calm. "Remember that mutant girl Crystal, well she just jumped out the window and I think she flew away."

"And if Tony finds out he'll flip?" Rhodey replied looking outside.

"Yeah," Pepper replied nervously. "She's still fragile and may try something stupid."

"I'll be in the air now." Rhodey said hanging up the phone.

Rhodey began scanning the ground for bodies and the skies for life signs. He found a few bodies, but none belonged to Crystal. He was about to give up his search on the skies when an unusually high concentration of energy caught his attention. He flew into a lightning storm and saw a bright glowing female figure seemingly reclining on a cloud.

"Hi," Rhodey said cautiously. "I'm Rhodey, Tony's friend, I wanted you to come back to Tony's with me and maybe have some lunch-"

"Pepper sent you," Crystal said as she watched lightning dance across her glowing fingers. "She doesn't want Tony to know I'm gone."

"The average temperature reads fifty-three degrees up here," Rhodey said attempting to change the subject. "You must be cold wearing nothing."

"I'm fine," She said looking up at him. "When you're energy you feel no heat or cold, you just feel what's in your head."

"Well let's go talk about what you're feeling in your head," Rhodey said looking at her. "Maybe even get to know each other."

"I'll start the topic now," Crystal said looking blankly at Rhodey's helmeted face. "I wonder what it feels like to fall."

Before Rhodey could think her body stopped glowing and she began to fall. Rhodey immediately started the thrusters and began to chase the falling body. He was about to grab her when she opened her eyes and looked at him. Tilting her head she gave a small smile before a large explosive sound rocked Rhodey's sensors and she was gone.

"Pepper," Rhodey said looking around for Crystal. "We may have a problem."

"What's wrong what's happened?" Pepper asked frantically.

"She's vanished." Rhodey said scanning the skies. "I can't pick her up on any of my scanners, she's flying way above my RADARs."

"We have to find her!" Pepper said near tears. "She's in no state to be by herself!"

Rhodey stopped for a moment and thought.

"Then why was she by herself?" Rhodey asked Pepper.

"I thought she would be okay by herself for a moment while I went through the schedules," Pepper said crying. "I didn't think she would run away!"

Tony was returning to his estate when he saw Crystal floating on a cloud.

"You're out?" Tony said in shock. "That's a huge step forward."

"Yeah," Crystal responded looking down at the earth below. "They think I ran away, I kinda busted out a window in the process of getting out though."

"That's fine," Tony said looking at her distant eyes. "But I think you probably have Pep- wait they?"

"Yeah," Crystal said swirling her finger through the cloud. "She called Rhodey to find me, but I didn't want to go back yet so I lost him by going as fast as I could."

"Supersonic?" Tony questioned giving her a quizzical look beneath his helmet.

"I'm not sure," She replied looking at him with almost blank eyes. "I just wanted to get away so I powered my body so fast that I vanished."

"Light Speed?" Tony said incredulous. "That's not possible."

Crystal looked at him for a moment. Her body stopped glowing momentarily and she began to fall, but she did like before her body glowed and she was gone.

Pepper was about to call Tony when Crystal suddenly appeared.

"Oh my God!" Pepper exclaimed in relief. "We were worried about you, oh my God, where have you been?"

Crystal looked at the ceiling for a moment.

"To the moon and back." She said walking to her room. "Oh by the way, Tony's trailing me, so you better tell him I'm home."

Pepper dialed Tony.

"Hey Pepper," Tony said scanning the skies for signs of small crafts or other objects going supersonic. "I'm kinda busy right now-"

"Crystal told me to tell you she's home." Pepper said calmly. "I didn't know if you knew already-"

"That's not possible," Tony said amazed. "She left not even two microseconds ago!"

Pepper was about to say something when he heard Crystal say "Hi Tony!," in the background.

"I'll be home in five minutes." Tony said as he began to calculate speeds in his head.

Tony wasn't sure how her body managed to do it and the concept of a person pushing their body to light speed or beyond amazed him; however, he suspected that she learned how to contorl her power before they rescued her.


End file.
